- Ariya Uchiha-
by HeartIntoStone
Summary: Memoirs of a female ninja.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Parental love is supposed to be eternal and unconditional, but that's not what fate held for Ariya. Strong odors of alcohol, blood and sweat filled her small house, wafting into the sand village streets. Endless tears soaked her knees as she listened to her father slur profanities in her small shaking body was tightly tucked into the corner of her living room, hands protectively over her head as she wept.

In times like this, Ariya would console herself by concentrating on her mother. It was comforting and distracting to imagine what her mother would have been like if she had stayed. She would probably be very nice, so nice that she would make Dad happy and he wouldn't throw tantrums anymore. Her skin was supposed the same as Ariya's, paler than snow. They also had the same wild red hair and penetrating black eyes. As another swift kick sent Ariya's small body skittering across the messy floor, she held onto those thoughts and tried to distract herself from the pain.

"You're just gonna go limp 'gain?! C'mon, fight back! You little brat!" He laughed angrily, while he stared down at her. Taking another drink, he bent down onto one knee to get closer to the weak little girl. "I don't mind if you don't fight back! I can still make it fun!" He roughly grabbed the ribbon holding Ariya's kimono closed and tore it apart with his bare hands, exposing her scrawny malnourished body. "Seven doesn't look too young to me!"

"No! This is wrong, Dad!" Ariya shouted, only to see his smile grow even larger with entertainment. He loved it when she fought back, the best thing to do was always to accept what was happening. But, there was no way she could accept this. Sometimes he spent to much time staring at her, but he had never done anything like this before. Without her Mom or any other family, this man she called father was all she had. He was her best friend, even though he was mean sometimes. Ariya tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he grabbed onto the back of her kimono and shoved her to the ground, next to pile of empty liqueur bottles and garbage . He held her there, stomach and face to the ground.

He flipped her over roughly and shouted, "Look at me, Ariya! You stupid girl! I don't look anything like you!"

He was right. Black hair fell down to his bright blue eyes. In features and bone structure, they looked completely different. "I'll tell you what I think! I think your whore mother was with one of her other boyfriends and they spawned you! That's why I can do this!" He shouted, crawling over Ariya.

As he fidgeted with his belt, Ariya reached her hand out into the garbage pile and found an old empty rum bottle. With all of her strength, she smashed it across his head. He fell off of her, dazed. Holding his head, he began screaming while one hand started reaching around blinding- searching for her. Blood began to cover his face and Ariya backed away frightened. What had she done? This could not be undone.

"You bitch!" Her best friend shouted, in a ball on the floor

Suddenly Ariya felt strong. He was the pathetic one on the floor, helpless and desperate. She had the power, the power to hurt him for all the pain he had ever inflicted upon her. Rage swelled up inside of her chest, fueling something overwhelming. She felt different, and as her father wiped the blood out of his eyes and looked up at her- he looked at her differently too.

"Those eyes! You freak! I knew your mother was a slut!" He stood up, reinvigorated by anger. He tried compose himself and form a fighting stance, but he was hurt and drunk. He ran at her, she dodged him and shoved him away. With his balance already off, he fell into a dresser and to the floor with a loud crack!

"Ah! Oh god! Ariya! Help me!" Blood began to pool around his body and Ariya ran to him without a thought.

"DAD! Are you okay?!" But as the blood pooled around her knees, she realized that he had landed on a wine bottle. There was no blood, she had been tricked. He grabbed her throat in a quick strike. Eyes and throat burned as Ariya began to choke, begging for forgiveness. her eyes darted around in a panic. She grabbed the first thing she could reach, the broken top of the wine bottle. It impaled his chest. Stricken by shock, Ariya was speechless.

"Please... get a doctor..." He slurred, starting to cough up blood.

Ariya stepped back, backing away from his body. "No! I won't help you hurt me anymore!" Ariya shouted, knowing that after this incident he would definitely kill her. "I can't help you!" She cried, feeling torn both ways. Helping him would be equilvalent to killing herself.

Ariya ran to her bedroom, throwing down her bloody kimono. Digging through her pile of belongings, she pulled on a black kimono and shoved her most precious things into her backpack. She didn't have many so it only took a few moments. Deciding to leave, she froze as she caught her reflection in a mirror. The reflection was a stranger. Who was this frightened girl in front of her? Those eyes were not her own. Burning red eyes stared back into her soul. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the front door, bring Ariya back to reality. She couldn't bring herself to move. Was her father dead? Was it her fault? What would she do now? Where would she go? Panic began to stir in her heart.

There was another rap at the door. "Excuse me! Are you all right in there?! We've heard some shouting?!" The rapping became heavier, and within moments a concerned group of neighbors entered the house. "Oh my..." One whispered, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised this has finally happened." They began walking around the living room area and theorizing about what sort of incident must have occurred. One of them began exploring the dwelling, starting with Ariya's room. "Didn't he have a daughter? Where is she?" But Ariya was long gone, having climbed out her bedroom window. Traveling along the rooftops of her neighborhood, she was quickly making her way into the heart of the city.

* * *

For almost a year, Ariya had been surviving on the streets. News had traveled around town that her father had died of injuries and search parties were sent out for her. Nobody had managed to find her. The city was flooded with so many orphans of war, it was like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. Adjusting to life on the streets was hard. Learning to steal was the toughest things Ariya had encountered, but she was pretty good at it now. The only foods provided by the city orphanages were slimy grits and breakfast time or greasy grule for dinner. They did supply water to most people who asked though, and Ariya definitely had a deep appreciation for water.

There was a little nest in one of the cities highest rooftops that she called home. She didn't always manage to make it there at night, but it had some soft pillows, a blanket and a couple jugs of clean water. Most important of all, it had a photo of her mother. The most expensive thing she owned, not that she had paid for it, was the frame protecting this photo. Currently, she was sitting on one of the pillows with her legs folded, eating a freshly baked pork roll from a inattentive village vendor. "These are my favorite, mom!" Across from her, on another pillow, stood the photo of her mother. "Today is going to be a great day! I can feel it!" Then Ariya burst into a frenzy of sneezes. With a loud moan, she laid back on one of the pillows and pulled her legs up to her chest and rolled onto her side. This cold had lasted for a very long time. She wasn't healthy enough to make it go away.

Sounds of kids screaming and giggling filled the air. Enticed by curiosity, Ariya sat up and leaned over the edge of the building. A group of children were making noise as they scattered around, away from something. or rather; someone. They were running away from a pale auburn haired child holding a ball.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" He whispered manically, holding his head.

Ariya didn't know if she should approach or not, and in the moment it took to hesitate the boy began to leave. As he walked, another person accidentally bumped into the raging young man. Shock and fear filled Ariya's eyes as the the small boy summoned sand around the man, and crushed him alive with it. Blood splattered out of him like a popped balloon. Now she realized why the children ostracized him- he was Gaara of the Sand, the fourth Kazekage's youngest son. The gossip Ariya had heard buzzing around town claimed that the fourth Kazekage had sealed a fearsome and powerful sand demon inside the boy in an attempt to create a perfect living weapon for the protection of the community. The sand demon's evil and blood lust was corrupting the boy though, and he was supposed to be quite unstable. He certainly seemed unstable right now, but for a moment earlier... He seemed like a ordinary lonely kid. It was a loneliness that Ariya could recognize and this was the first moment she became interested in Gaara of the Sand. When everyone had left the scene, Ariya crept down to the street and collected the ball, hearing Gaara's voice in her head again.

I don't want to be alone anymore!

Thoughts of Gaara swam around her mind as she continued with the rest of her day. She stole a few more pork buns and failed at shoplifting some dessert because the vendor had remembered her face. That was depressing, because it meant there would be no more sweets for awhile. After that she made a trip to the perimeter of the village to scavenge some branches and leaves. Upon returning home, Ariya tore parts of her blanket into strips and used the material to tie the branches into a shelter around her little nest. It was flimsy now, but with a few more days collecting branches to reinforce the walls it would be stronger. Afterwards, Ariya began weaving the long thin green leaves she had collecting, planning to eventually complete a roof for this shelter. When she ran out of leaves, she laid on her pillow with her torn blanket and held a photo of her mother. Thoughts rushed around in her head about the future. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew that life had to get better than this. Coughs shook her body as she dozed off into sleep, with distant thoughts of the boy she had seen earlier.

A few months passed and Ariya would see Gaara from time to time, either walking around the city or sometimes perched on a rooftop staring at the stars. One evening when she saw him walking along a city street, she tossed her ball in his direction. He looked at it, and then looked at her with shock filling his green eyes. Memories were invading his mind. Last time when he tried to return the ball and play with the other children they hurt him... and made him hurt someone else. When he looked up to find the source of the ball, Ariya gave him a big toothy smile. There was a connection between them whether he realized it or not. His panic, loneliness and evil were all present in her as well. He was the only person she had met that resembled herself, and she decided that they would be friends. Rejecting the ball, Gaara continued his walk without acknowledging the girl. Ariya found him the next day and repeated the process. Ignoring her again, Gaara walked away. This went on for awhile, it started to feel like they were sharing a moment every time it happened. She would throw the ball and stare at him with a stupid hopeful look. Sometimes he would give her a small smile... before kicking the ball hard in the opposite direction. She would storm off angrily, but always return the next day. Until one day, when Gaara snapped.

It was a bleak and rainy evening, and Gaara's mood perfectly suited the weather. Ariya hesitated to throw the ball, and when she did Gaara spun around viciously.

"Leave me alone! Can't you tell that I don't want to be friends with you!" As he screamed at her, his hands frantically groped at his temple. Rain soaked Gaara to the bone, he had gone very pale from the cold.

"I just... thought I would try..." Taken back, Ariya could barely form words. She had witnessed him be violent before, but she thought things would be different with her. Sand began to pool around her ankles and wrists, lifting her into the air.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Rage filled Gaara like hellfire. He had long since given up on relationships with other people. In his experience, wandering loneliness was a sweeter pain than the inevitable betrayal. He was not going to let himself get hurt again. He was so angry, he couldn't feel the rain pounding meticulously against the surface of his skin or control how tight his sand was squeezing.

"I-I'm sorry, Gaara-sama!" Ariya closed her eyes tightly, expecting to die. The sand felt like it was crushing her. She couldn't breathe. A few things flashed in her mind. Her mother's photograph, her father's death and Gaara's sad eyes. Death never came. Sand around Ariya's extremities dissolved into the air,. Her body fell to the ground into a shallow puddle with a "crack!". Electric pain shot from her ankle to the rest of her body. Fumbling, she pushed herself up from the muddy water, only to find that Gaara was nowhere to be seen. With her ankle broken, Ariya could not climb to her rooftop home. She crawled to Sand Village orphanage that night, and stayed their for the next couple of weeks.

It had become hard to convince herself to get out of bed. Her ankle was so sore and she had lost faith that she could make a positive connection with Gaara. She laid on her dirty resting mat all day, twirling her knee length hair in her fingers anxiously. Smells of sickness and human waste filled the air. She had been placed in the Injury Wing of the Orphanage, and it was very crowed. The adults here were stretched very thin across all of orphans left from the last Sand Village war.

"Are you the child with the broken ankle? I have been sent to help," Asked a tall Sand Village ANBU member, from the foot of her sleeping mat.

"There are a lot of children here with broken ankles, you're going to have to be more specific... sir." Ariya responded suspiciously, wondering why this ANBU would be here to help.

"That's the right child, I remember her face." Said another ANBU suddenly appearing behind the first. Successful smiles ripped across their face as they both gazed at Ariya. She only had time to gasp, and they had already grabbed her, restrained her and transported out of the orphanage. They tied her wrists, and ankles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!" She screamed into the ANBU's back, having been tossed over his shoulder. They were traveling very fast, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Every impact and movement sent jolts of pain through Ariya from her ankle. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at their destination. It was the building Ariya had built her fort on! They were positioned on the other side of the roof.

"Down you go. I'm sorry it had to be this way, girl." Said the ANBU who had been carrying her before laying her down on the concrete. A moan of pain escaped her mouth, just as the second ANBU caught up.

"They are approaching this way now! Prepare yourself!" With that remark, both ANBU stood in fighting positions.

A third ANBU jumped into the rooftop near Ariya's fort, screaming for his life. Sand swirled around him a in large ball, before compressing around his body. Blood splattered across Ariya's home and the rest of the building. As the ball of sand began to disperse, a figure emerged from behind it.

"You have successfully lured me here, you pathetic dirt bags... Now what are you planning?" The voice that came from Gaara was a shallow raspy whisper. For a second, his eyes met mine with puzzlement.

"Surrender yourself, Gaara of the Sand!" Commanded the ANBU standing to Ariya's left. "We have seen you around the village with this girl and we know that you are friends. We will kill her right now, if you refuse to surrender!"

"Go ahead... Kill her," Answered Gaara, in a voice colder than the nineth layer of hell. Ariya felt chills throughout her body. She knew that they weren't close, but his reaction was so harsh.

"Very well, if you don't care..." said the ANBU, assuming Gaara was bluffing. He pulled out a katana and lifted it over Ariya's body, preparing himself.

"Suna Futoiude!" Gaara whispered, with a frenzy of hand signs. Great arms composed of sand lifted out of the concrete from behind Ariya. The ANBU with the sword began lowering it, planning to take out Ariya with himself but he wasn't quick enough. The other ANBU jumped away, listening to his comrade scream as the clawed hands ripped him apart- showering Ariya in blood.

"Suna Shunshin no Jutsu!" Gaara transported behind the ANBU that was trying to flee in a cloud of sand. He lifted his hand and pushed it forward, urging the sand from his mysterious gourd to obey him. The sand flooded out of his gourd and into the ANBU, filling his mouth and any other orifice it could squeeze itself into. His body burst apart with sand, sending pieces off the building and into the streets below. Sounds of hysteria began.

Gaara laughed, amused by the chaos and feeling satisfied by all the bloodshed. Remembering Ariya, he realized she was gone. There was a trail of blood beginning from where he had ripped the first ANBU apart. He followed the trail across the rooftop and found Ariya laying in a small rickety fort.

"They must have brought you here, thinking that I would want to protect you and they could use you against me. I wanted you to know that I didn't save you because we are friends... I merely don't like ultimatums," whispered Gaara, staring down at Ariya. She was curled into a ball, still bound. Examining his surroundings, he realized this little shelter must be her home. It was drenched in blood because of the ANBU he ripped apart, right above the fort.

"Do you hate me?" Whimpered Ariya, staring at her knees.

"...I hate everyone," Gaara answered honestly, seeing no reason to lie. "I don't need anyone... People just cause pain." Thoughts of his deceased uncle filled his mind.

"...I need someone," Ariya choked, beginning to cry into her knees. Gaara seemed a little taken back by her honestly. "I'm tired of being alone! I feel like I don't exist! I saw some kids running away from you, and heard you say that you were sick of being alone... I-.." She paused to sniffle, "I thought you were like me... So, I tried to get you to acknowledge me..."

"Hm!" Gaara was surprised. Until now, he had assumed that she was provoking him in an effort to make fun of him. He didn't imagine that she would want to be his friend. Who would want to befriend a monster like him?

As he stared down at her crying blood-soaked body, he realized that he knew what she was feeling. He understood it. He knelt down next to her, and placed his hand over her heart. There was such an intense and suffocating feeling of pain under his chest, did she have the exact same feelings under there too? Were they the same? Was she a monster?

Ariya blinked away some tears, and looked up at Gaara. They had never been this close to each other before. His emerald eyes were so striking, and his gorgeous red hair. He looked like an Angel to her in that moment. Somehow, his hand against her chest filled her with a warmth that she had not felt in a very long time. No one had touched her with anything even resembling warmth in so long. No one had acknowledged her existence in so long, she had started to wonder if she was just a shadow. Beneath his hand, she felt the knots in her heart loosen their grip, A soft smile reached her face.

"You will come live with me." Announced Gaara. He didn't know what he was feeling right now, but he liked it. He could be the person she needed. He could matter to someone. She could give him purpose.

"W-what?" Murmured Ariya, wondering if she was dreaming. She had given up on him a long time ago.

He picked her up, shocked by how light she was. For the first time in a long time, he found himself wondering about another person. He wondered how she had come to suffer in these conditions. Running with her in his arms across the city, he realized that she clutched something between her bound hands. It looked like a frame.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Sandman Bring Me a Dream

Gaara landed on his balcony, holding Ariya. Entering his private chambers, he laid Ariya down on the floor and took out a shiriken. Ariya closed her eyes and felt the restraints on her wrists and ankles release. Rubbing her sore ankle, she took the time to glance at her surroundings and she gaped in astonishment.

"People really live like this..?" The room was huge and beautiful. Ariya began limping around curiously, like a kitten inspecting a new home.

Alabaster stone and artistically crafted pillars composed the foundation of the room. Fancy carpets were laid out decoratively. Precious vases adorned his shelves, along with shining weapons and books. The room was illuminated only by candles and lanterns. The most beautiful object in the room was definitely his bed. There was a huge, red, circular cushion on the floor. It was overflowing with handcrafted pillows and intricate designed blankets. Crazy wonderful patterns jumped out at her, nothing on the bed matched. The colors were reds, golds and oranges. It had a big luxurious canopy encircling it, draping a black mesh fabric. Gaara watched Ariya attentively, wondering if he made the right decision to bring her here. She was interesting. He could barely understand her amazement with the room, but realizing that she used to live under a pile of sticks made him understand.

Ariya walked to the bed and spread out her arms, letting herself fall into what seemed like a fluffy salvation. Gaara appeared in front of her, catching her before she could make contact with the bed.

"Why?" She complained, exhausted and extremely tempted by the bed.

"Not yet..." He said, picking her up. He carried her across the room and through an archway, they entered the washroom. Once again, Ariya's mind was blown. She had never seen anything nicer than an out house The floors were marble, and there was a huge bathtub in the corner of the room. Crystal bottles and dishes organized everything. Decadent art lined the walls in a washroom. Gently, he set her down in front of a huge mirror.

"Ah.." She gasped, realizing that he wouldn't let her fall onto the bed because she was a filthy bloody mess. She looked away from the mirror instantly, remembering the last time she had seen her reflection. It had been after she killed her father- almost two years ago. With a deep breath, she slowly forced her eyes up to the mirror again to examine herself. She hadn't recognized herself then and she didn't recognize herself now. She was dreadfully thin, covered in blood and her long hair was matted into knots. Gaara's reflection came up behind hers, and he stared into her eyes through the reflection in the mirror. His hands untied her kimono and dropped it to the floor.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Ariya blushed and covered her nakedness with her arms. She was only wearing panties now. Gaara paused, analyzing her reaction.

"I'm going to bathe you. You're disgusting," He answered plainly, watching Ariya deflate unselfconsciously. He reached for her panties and she moved away, leaving a track of bloody footprints on the marble tiles.

"I guess you're right... I will take those off myself though," Stubbornly, she maintained her distance. Gaara shrugged, wondering why she reacted so emotionally. He walked over to the bath and began to run some warm water. The counter at the edge of the bath was filled with tiny colorful bottles filled with strange liquids and powders. Some of them were used to increase chakra flow, or to relax sore muscles. There was a scented one that he never used because it seemed to have no purpose other than smell. He emptied the whole bottle into her the bath water, hoping it could get the smell of blood and dirt out of Ariya's body. He turned his head when he heard a rough snipping sound. Ariya had found a crystal dish, filled with bathroom necessities. Scissors caught her eye. She held her hair into a ponytail behind her head and began cutting. When she was finished, the amount of hair on the floor was unbelievable. She had gone from knee length to shoulder length. Cutting it was probably easier than trying to get those knots out anyways.

She felt eyes on the back of her head, and turned around to see Gaara. Gaara realized he was staring, and became aware of her nakedness. He looked away impatiently. Ariya shyly approached the bathtub, enchanted by the sweet smell of perfume and oils. She tried to step into the bath, without asking Gaara for help. When the bottom of her foot made contact with the porcelain, she slipped. Unable to catch her balance because of her bad ankle, she grabbed onto Gaara's sleeve. SPLASH! Water and bubbles rushed over the edges of the bathtub as Ariya fell into the water with Gaara on top of her. Gaara's hand flew behind her head, shielding it from smashing against the glass. Ariya was laying down in the bathtub, her back against the bottom of the tub. Gaara, who had fallen on top of her, was straddling her hips. His right hand was beneath her head, and his left was against the bottom of the tub to steady himself, on the other side of her head. They were so close, both of them became shy and awkward. Ariya was staring at Gaara, horrified and embarrassed. Gaara looked flabbergasted. Laughter broke the silence. Ariya couldn't control the fit of giggles, Gaara looked so silly drenched in flowery bath water and covered in bubbles. Joy filled her eyes for the first time since her father had died. Her jubilee was so contagious, a childish smile slowly crept onto Gaara's face and filled his eyes- for the first time since his uncle died.

He pulled himself out of the bathtub slowly, wishing he didn't have to. He pulled off his wet clothes, leaving on his soaked black pants. Ariya gazed at his body curiously. He knelt beside the bath, grabbing another colorful bottle. He poured it into his hands and began rubbing it into her hair. As Ariya's head filled with bubbles and sweet smelling foam, she immersed herself in the water. Holding her breath, the shampoo released itself from her hair. Gaara watched her through the water, liking the way her red hair floated around her in the water. She almost looked like a woman for a moment.

The bath water became red the blood she had washed away. Gaara took a cloth and washed her shoulders and back.

"Where did you get these scars?" He asked, as he stared at her back.

"My dad... I think he was my Dad anyways..." Ariya answered, avoiding Gaara's eyes. Gaara was realizing that they were more similar than either of them knew.

"My Father... he hired those ANBU to assassinate me today," Gaara whispered, passing her the cloth and standing up. Ariya watched him as he left the room, leaving her to soak in the water. Never leaving the refreshing bath seemed like a good idea to Ariya, but eventually the water became cold and she wondered where Gaara had gone. After drying herself off, she found a black robe folded on the counter. Pulling it on, she left the washroom in pursuit of Gaara. Gaara was laying on the bed, in black pajama pants. His arms were folded over his head and he was staring upwards, lost in thought. Ariya sat at the edge of the bed, bringing him back to reality.

"Where should I sleep, Gaara-sama?" She asked, yawning loudly. She hadn't had a bath in over a year and now her body was so relaxed she felt she could doze off at any moment.

"You will share my chambers. The ANBU targeted you today to lure me and trap, they will most likely try again. You may be safest in my company," Gaara was satisfied with his own answer. The time he spent with this girl make him feel like a suffocating weight was lifting off of him. Ariya crawled onto the bed happily, curling up in Gaara's side. Her hand reached up and held his. He looked at her uncertainly.

"I'm scared that when I wake up, this will all have been a dream... If it was, I want you to know that I am really thankful for you, Gaara-sama," Ariya mumbled, beginning to fall asleep. Gaara relaxed a little, trying to familiarize himself with human contact.

"What is your name...?" Gaara realized he had no idea what to call her. Ariya's answer never came, because she was already in a deep sleep.

Ariya slept soundly all night, waking up to a loud female shriek. She sat up in the bed quickly, wondering where she was for a moment. The black mesh canopy encircling the bed had been pulled closed. Bright morning sunshine beamed into the room. Blurry shapes ran into the washroom.

"Are you alright, Heima-chan?!" One shouted. "It looks like a slaughter happened in here! Where did all of this hair come from?!" Shouted the maid. "Who cares about the hair! Where did all of this blood come from?!" Shouted another.

Ariya realized that no one had cleaned the washroom last night, so there was what looked like an overflowing bath of blood accompanied with bloody clothes, footprints and piles of hair. Nervously, she shrunk into the bed. A man walked out of the washroom, wearing an awkward black body suit and purple face paints.

"Gaara, are you alright? ...Why are you in bed?" Kankuro pulled the canopy, eyes widening when he saw Ariya. Knowing there was no way Gaara would have a guest, Kankuro ripped the blankets off the bed and walked closer to Ariya aggressively. Ariya crawled backwards, pulling her messy robe tighter.

"My name is Ariya! I am Gaara-sama's friend!" Ariya squeaked, frightened. This new life was to wonderful. Now it was going to end, wasn't it? Kankuro roughly lifted Ariya up by her wrist, holding her in there air.

"Gaara doesn't have friends!" Kankuro shouted in her face, annoyed. What if Gaara had found this girl here? He would have killed her instantly. He might seem like a jerk right now, but he was actually doing her a favor.

A blur of sand appeared behind Kankuro. Gaara was so close to him their body's were almost touching. He had heard a framiliar scream from the rooftop, where had had gone to think a few things over. He jumped down to the balcony in time to learn Ariya's name and hear her shout that they were friends. When he realized what was happening, he quickly interfered.

"Kankuro...' Gaara whispered haunting voice. Kankuro looked like he was going to wet himself and he instantly dropped Ariya back onto the bed. Ariya bit her lip in pain, cradling her sore ankle.

"She is mine. If you ever touch her again, I will kill you!" Sand whirled around Gaara and Kankuro menacingly, and the Maids who had been huddled up at the door ran away frantically. Hearing Gaara say that Ariya belonged to him, filled her with a strong sense of belonging for the first time in her life..

"I'm sorry, brother! I didn't know!" Kankuro bowed his head and began walking away from Gaara. Gaara looked at Ariya, inspecting his property for damage. She smiled up at him warmly, excited to see him again. With a death glare sent back towards Kankuro, Gaara sat on the bed next to Ariya with his legs crossed. Quickly, she assured him that she was unharmed and that he should relax. Kankuro looked back one last time to make sure he wasn't going mad, and then made his way to the door. A new frame on Gaara's shelf had caught Kankuro's eye.

"When did you get a picture of Mina-chan?" Kankuro asked, pointing to the photo. Gaara responded by looking down at Ariya.

"Did you know... Mina-chan?" Ariya gasped. Was that her mother's name?

"I remember her from when I was young... She was working out some trade relations between Konoha and the Sand Village." Kankuro answered, still wondering why there was a photo of her on Gaara's shelf.

"Do you know where she is?!" Ariya perked up excitement.

"She's dead, of course." Kankuro announced in a confused tone, watching happiness leave Ariya's body. Gaara sent an ice cold glare at Kankuro and he began babbling nervously.

"She was an Uchiha! She went home when her buisness here expired...And all of the Uchiha were slaughtered. I'm going to go now...!" And with that, he disappeared into the hallway.

"Uchiha..." Gaara mumbled, examining Ariya more closely. Ariya looked away from him, ashamed of her teary eyes. "The woman in the photo is your mother, isn't she?"

"She is," Ariya cried, sitting down on the bed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt like she knew her mother had died. Being adandoned by her mother hurt because it self feelings of worthlessness, betrayal and indifference. But if her mother had died, then maybe she had loved Ariya all along. While Ariya had this emotional epiphany, Gaara silently wondered about the girl's dormant Sharingan abilities.


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday, Mr Sandman

Gaara was standing on his balcony, staring out at the sand village. He enjoyed watching his city wake up. Lights flickered on across the city like a pulse. He snapped out of this thoughts when he felt someone sneaking up behind him. He could recognize those footsteps anywhere.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Gaara!" Ariya shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. Gaara looked back at her with a startled expression.

"You forgot about your birthday, didn't you?!" She laughed in his ear, letting him go.

"I did..." Gaara answered calmly. His birthday wasn't a particularly good day, it was also the anniversary of his mother's death; since she had died during birth. He felt a small pang of guilt for forgetting about his mother, even if she had hated him.

Gaara turned around to face Ariya and had to pause for a second. Ariya had dressed up for his birthday. She had become so beautiful, so far away from the scrawny lanky street rat she once was. She was unbelievably curvacious now, and it was getting hard for Gaara not to notice. Ariya squeezed herself into a beautiful yellow Kimono, with cream and gold flowers. A bright red lip stain pulled Gaara's attention to her face, and consequently; to her beautiful dark eyes. Staring into her eyes was like trying to look through black onyx.

"You look astounding today," Gaara smirked, looking away from her because he found that tight kimono very distracting. "Ariya, it's not necessary to celebrate my birthday, it's not important."

"It's important to me!" Ariya argued, poking him in the chest. He wouldn't look at her, and she was starting to feel silly for dressing up. Worried that Gaara was thinking about how stupid she was, Ariya anxiously walked to the balcony and distracted herself by staring out at the Sand Village. The streets were starting to fill with noise, like the city's breathe.

"What would you like to do today, Gaara? We can go on a trip or have an adventure together? It would be nice to relax with you, before you enter the Chunnin exams in two days."

She gasped as Gaara surprised her by picking her up. He smiled at her sweetly, carrying her into his chambers and gently kicking the door shut behind him.

"Ga-Gaara.!" Ariya gasped. Gaara stared at her with desperation burning in his eyes.

"I can't hold myself back anymore... Ariya..." His arm's wrapped themselves around her tightly and his lips crashed against her's. Lightening shot through Ariya's body, bringing her to life in a way she had never felt before. Her arms entwined around his neck. Her hands gently held his cheek. The kiss was amazing. When it was finally over, Ariya smiled at up him and gently kissed him again. When they finally broke away from each other, they were both blushing.

"I have wanted that for so long..." Ariya admitted shyly. Gaara was so handsome and living with him every day was starting to make her feel things she couldn't comprehend.

He stood still for a moment, staring into her eyes- looking for something. Ariya was feeling something she didn't understand, she felt flustered but happy and insatiable. Gaara untied his arms from around her and set her down on his desk. Ariya began to breathe again, but only for a moment. His hands shot across his desk, sending paperwork and office supplies scattered across the floor. Ariya was roughly pushed down on her back against the desk's surface. In a flash, Gaara was on top of her, kissing her again. He kissed her deeply, sending shivers throughout her body. Ariya opened her mouth before she knew what they were doing, and his tongue found it's way to hers. They explored each other's mouths eagerly. Gaara'oft hands gently explored Ariya's body.

Finally allowed to unleash his passion, Gaara felt like he was losing control of himself. His hands started at her waist, sliding up to her chest. Moan's escaped Ariya's throat and she began to writhe beneath his body. Their hips thrashed against each other uncontrollably. Ariya could feel his hard manhood rubbing against her sweet spot. His hands pulled the sash off the kimono, and he opened her dress like he was opening a birthday present. "Gaara.! Isn't this a little fast?" Ariya mumbled, through a haze of crazy hormones. Gaara was staring at her body, entranced. He looked like he hadn't even heard her.

"You are all I need, Ariya. We have lived together for seven years, in the same room... I have been waiting for this day for a long time," Gaara announced, both hands fondling her breasts greedily. Ariya gasped in pleasure, helplessly wrapping her legs around Gaara's waist. He nipped at her chest. He felt overwhelmed by just how much he wanted to do to Ariya. Working his way up, he ravished her neck hungrily. Getting lost in the kisses and bites, Ariya melted under Gaara's intense heat. His lips crashed against hers again. His lips crushed hers roughly. His actions were so raw and passionate, she could tell that he was surrendering to his desires and losing control of himself. His touch felt primitive. Knowing that Gaara had been planning these moments caused her chest to feel invaded by hoards of butterflies. When they stopped kissing, he stared deeply into her eyes and bit his lip. His hands began working at his belt.

"This is how I want to spend my birthday, Ariya. You've been driving me crazy for years... Look at what you've done to me." Whispered Gaara, in a rough sexy voice, as he crawled off the desk. He stood at the end of the desk, between Ariya's ankles. He released his engorged penis from the restricting fabric of his pants. Ariya inhaled sharply, looking nervous, She wondered how THAT was ever going to fit inside of her. His cock was around 6 inches, with an impressive girth.

"Don't worry, Ariya.. I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you..." He comforted, in a somewhat arrogant voice. He could read her face, and she was impressed. "Besides, you seem ready for me."

Gaara's fingers trailed along Aryia's stomach, making circles down her pelvis and then to her private areas. Her body tensed up, odd sensations jolting to her wet womanhood. It felt good. Unbelievably good. Gaara's fingers moved around her clitoris and Ariya's back arched in pleasure. His other hand began gently stroking his massive erection. Teasingly, his fingers twirled around the perimeter of her wet entrance.

"Ahh...ahhh!...Gaara!" Ariya moaned, unable to contain herself. Her hands were fervidly gripping each side of the desk, in a effort to control herself.

"GAARA!" She screamed, as he suddenly pulled her ankles forward, roughly colliding their hips to each other. His penis slammed inside of her. He moaned loudly, loving the way she screamed for him and how tight and warm it felt to be inside of her. Ariya felt a pinch of pain as he filled her, but she embraced the pain happily to share this moment with Gaara. Her hands tightly grasped the upper corners of the desk while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He began moving himself inside of her. She looked so sexy laid out on his desk, with that wonderful expression on her face. He was torn between watching her voluptuous chest bounce with every thrust, or watching the expressions of ecstasy on her face.

Grabbing her waist, her pulled her body up against his own. She was sitting on the desk, with her legs and arms wrapped around Gaara tightly. He thrust more impulsively, faster and rougher than before. Ariya kissed his neck and began moaning heavily in his ear. Gaara's hands began groping her ass, lifting her off the desk. Holding her up by her bottom, Gaara started raising her and lowering her body onto his thick cock. Ariya's toes curled in pleasure. This position made his penis rub against something powerful that sent waves through her.

Their entwined bodies crashed against his bedroom wall, pressing Ariya's back against it. Securing her between the wall and his own body, Gaara began fucking her hard, His hips moved as fast as a demon, her eyes could bearly keep up. Intense pleasure swelled up inside of her, filling her body. Feeling like she would burst, she let out one final "GAARA! Oooh, Gaara!"

Ariya's inner muscles squeezed him as tight as her body would let her as she orgasmed for the first time. Seeing Ariya lose herself sent Gaara over the edge and his cock exploded inside of her- filling her with his seed. Panting, Ariya collapsed into Gaara's chest. Gently, he kissed the top of her head with a satisfied smile. Gaara carried her to the bed, and laid down with her- finally removing himself from her. Semen dripped out of her, unable to penetrate her uterus because of an anti-pregnancy jutsu. Ariya laid completely still, enjoying the strange wonderful feeling that was taking over her body.

"That was amazing, Gaara..." Serenity filled her, and she reached over to Gaara and kissed him enthusiastically.

"You were amazing, Ariya," Gaara whispered with a tired smile. His hands caressed her, unable to get enough of her naked body. She flashed him a naughty smile, crawling on top of him. Straddling him, she leaned over and kissed him.

"I hope you know that I love you, Gaara..."

"Hopefully you love me," Gaara chuckled, feeling the best he had ever felt. "Because even if you didn't, I love you way to much to ever let you go..." If only he could forsee the events in Konoha that would soon destroy him from within.

Gaara grabbed her hand, pulling her into a deep kiss. His hard cock began poking against her thigh, and Ariya slid herself onto it. The rest of his birthday disappeared into moans and defiled furnature.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye For Now

Ariya had never been out of the sand village before. The trip to Konoha was really exciting for her. She was particularly excited to go to go to Konoha because it was where her clan originated. There was supposed to be one Uchiha left, the brother of the man who killed everyone. Gaara decided to make Ariya's first trip special, so they were traveling by sand. They sat together on big floating mass of sand, controlled by Gaara's chakra and gourd. Looking down you could see the vast dessert landscape disappear and be replaced by a dense lush forest. Gaara sat cross legged, staring forward. Ariya was curled up in his lap, feeling nervous about the height.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Do you think we could be friends? He is the last person I'll ever know from my clan," Ariya wondered aloud, staring at the glory of nature in front of her. They had been traveling for two days, and she was still amazed by the view.

"Aren't I enough..?" Gaara murmured in her ear teasingly.

"Of course, you are! I love you, Gaara," She reassured, nipping his neck until he turned away from her with a smie. "Hmph... I don't know what I will do while you are participating in the Chunin Exams."

"I'm sorry you couldn't fit in my team, but there is an important mission that requires me to enter with Kankuro and Temari," Gaara explained, for the third time. It would be easier for him if Ariya didn't know what his mission was, and it would be better for her not to know. If things went wrong and Ariya was interrogated by Konoha ANBU, they would determine that she's oblivious and wouldn't harm her.

"I don't like this mission. It's made you very solemn. I feel like there is a dark shadow over the sand-nin right now," Ariya confessed, looking up to see a serious contemplative expression on Gaara's face. He would not tell her what this mission involved, but something felt gravely wrong. Gaara tensed when she mentioned the dark shadow. He had not told Ariya that he was struggling lately to control Shukuku, the demon sealed inside of him. The love that he was feeling for Ariya, seemed to react with Shukuku. The demon was angry, and was raging in his head every moment he wasn't distracted by Ariya. He held her a little more tightly, wishing he were different. Wishing that he could be a better version of himself for her.

_"You will never be better, Gaara. You are as vile as I, and when she realizes who you are, she will leave you... like everyone else,"_ Gaara pushed Shukaku's voice out of his mind with great effort.

"Oh! Oh! The gate!" Ariya shouted, pointing enthusiastically. That was the leaf village! They landed on the ground, and proceeded to the nearest guard. They handed over their required paperwork for access. He analyzed them quickly, handing them both back to Gaara.

"You are both free to enter," The guard replied sternly. They nodded to each other and Gaara began walking through the spreading gate, with Ariya skipping behind him. Gaara could feel blood lust and hate swell up inside of him, tainting him against his will. All he could do was try to suppress it and ignore Shukaku.

As they walked the streets the smell of flowers, ramen and wood filled their noses. This was exactly what she had imagined, it felt like home to her. People walked the streets happily here. Old and young people, everyone seemed to be outside enjoying themselves. Ariya's finger's entwined themselves into Gaara's, as her heart filled with a sense of belonging. Gaara found himself wondering about what Ariya's life would be like if she had grown up in Konoha instead. His chest clenched when he realized she would have been slaughtered, with the rest of her clan.

"Gaara, isn't that Kankuro and Temari?" Asked Ariya, pointing ahead to a small group of ninja that seemed to be arguing with each other. Gaara grunted with annoyance, disappearing from her side and reappearing upside down in a tree behind bickering gang.

"Kankuro, stop it." Gaara said, surprising everyone with his presence- even a boy sitting in the vary same tree. "You're an embarrassment to our village,"

"Listen, Gaara! They started-" Kurkuro objected.

"I don't care! That's not why we are here. Now apologize... or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened, sending Kankuro and Temari both into a fit of fake apologies. Gaara evaporated from the tree in a mist of sand, and reappeared on the ground between his teammates. Ariya approached the group, standing behind Gaara cautiously.

"I'm Gaara of the sand... And you are?" Gaara asked, in a deep voice.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Said the boy in front of him, with a voice full of arrogance. Gaara's eyes tightened, and Ariya's eyes widened. So, this was the other Uchiha? They had the same eyes. . There was a pink haired girl who looked enraged, a blonde boy who looked like he desperately wanted to be included and a couple children. As her eyes stared at Sasuke wondrously, he stared back analytically.

"We're leaving," Gaara announced, wrapping his arm around Ariya territorially. He walked past the people without so much as a glance. Kankuro and Temari obediently following behind. When Ariya looked over her shoulder to get one last view of the other Uchiha, he was nowhere to be seen. Reading her movements, Gaara frowned and looked away from her angrily. He knew that he was a monster, unworthy of her. Was she realizing that now? Shukaku laughed mockingly in the back of Gaara's mind. He had to kill something. The blood would satisfy his demon for now, making him a lot more manageable.

Their hotel was beautiful, but shortly after arriving Gaara seemed to disappear. Ariya unpacked their luggage in their private room, feeling restless. First, she placed her mother's photo on the night stand. She was worried about Gaara. Lately, every now and then he disappeared to be alone for awhile. She wondered what he must be doing, and hoped it wasn't violent. Why did he need time away from her? After sulking around the room for awhile, she showered and changed into a beautiful silver and lavender kimono. Tying her hair into a loose bun, she left the hotel determined to find Gaara.

That determination lasted about five minutes, before she was distracted by a window display that caught her eye. Finally finishing her shopping, she was feeling really hungry from the journey. Aroma's of raman enticed her, and she quickly found herself sitting at a ramen shop.

"I'll have extra spicy seafood ramen, please!" She announced to the friendly server.

"Hey! Aren't you the girl that was with the sand-nin?!" Accused a high voice from behind her. She turned around to see the blonde boy from earlier.

"I am! My name is Ariya, it's nice to meet you!" Ariya said politely, with a small respectful bow.

"Well! You have more manners than your jerkface friends. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, come sit with me!" Naruto said, kicking out a chair from the other side of his table.  
Ariya thanked her server, taking the ramen bowl from the counter to join the blonde boy. There were two empty noodle bowl on side side of the table already, and he was still eating. He asked if she was participating in the Chunnin exams, upon finding out she wasn't he breathed out a big sign of relief.

"Good! I would hate to have to beat up such a pretty girl! Hahaha!" Naruto somehow managed to say that while shoving crazy amounts of ramen down his thoat.

"Who said that I would lose? I'm stronger than I look!" Boasted Ariya. Gaara and Ariya had trained a lot together, and she knew quite a bit about jutsu with the help of her Sharingan.

"I would definitely win! I'm the best ninja in Konoha! I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, standing up with passion and striking a thumbs up pose. Someone across the restaurant yelled at him to settle down and he looked over to yell back at them before sitting down and taking another huge mouthful of ramen. He froze completely, his face quickly turning fifty shades of red.

"AAARRGHHHH!" He ran grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and began chugging it desperately. In the moment he had looked away to shout at the other man, Ariya switched their Ramen bowls.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! You shouldn't come between a man and his ramen!" Naruto cried angrily, folding his arms across his chest. Ariya laughed at the childish sulking, this boy was so incredibly unlike Gaara.

"I switched our bowls to show you that I'm tough too!" Ariya giggled, switching the bowls back and taking a long sip of the spicy seafood broth. Naruto watched, eye's switching.

"That's crazy! I am impressed, but it will take more than spicy food to defeat the great Uzumaki Naruto! Haha!" Naruto laughed, enjoying the company even if this girl was weird.

"So, what did you buy today?!" Naruto asked, peeking inside one of her shopping bags. Ariya tried to pull that bag away, but she wasn't fast enough. "Oh...my...god...!" Naruto got a bloody nose instantly.

"You saw nothing!" Ariya shouted, pulling the bag back. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will drown you in extra spicy ramen..." Ariya threatened, with all of Gaara's seriousness.

When they were done eating and it was time to pay, Naruto pulled out a cute frog shaped coin purse and opened it. Looking horrified, he flipped the purse upside down and nothing came out but lint. A death glare crossed the managers face, and he pointed to the dish station. Piles of dishes were exploding from the sink like a volcano, stacked to impossible heights. Naruto groaned loudly, wishing it was the first time.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I can run home and get extra money!" Ariya felt sorry for him, as he tied an apron around his waist.

"It's okay, Ariya. I'm used to it..." Naruto sulked, slipping into the shadows under the mountain of dishes.  
Ariya decided to leave the restaurant, wondering if Gaara was waiting for her at the hotel. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to find her way back to the hotel. After walking for quite some time, she realized she must be in the wrong neighborhood now because all of the buildings were residential. Her walked had been nice, but it was time to get more serious about finding the hotel. It was dark now. She jumped onto a rooftop, trying to locate her hotel. Sensing someone behind her, turned around quickly.

"What are you doing on top of my house?" Sasuke demanded, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Oh.. Um.. I'm lost. I was staying at the Leaf Lodge in the downtown but went out for dinner and lost my way," Ariya explained, watching Sasuke intently. Could they have grown up together if life had been different? Would he be to her what Gaara currently is?

"I would bring you back... but I don't care. And the way you stare at me makes me want to throw you off this roof," Sasuke grumbled, irritated that he was wasting his time.

"Fine! I don't want your help anyways!" Ariya shouted, but her eyes said the opposite. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, wondering if he was too rude. Ariya jumped off the roof and began walking away.

"Head toward the Hokage statues, and you should come across your hotel," Ariya looked back to see Sasuke on the roof, but she only saw his door slam.

"What are you doing here?" A swirl of sand transported Gaara next to Ariya.

"Oh, Gaara!" Ariya exclaimed, not feeling lost anymore. She moved forward, to hug him but he stepped back from her. . He was looking away from her, and toward the ground. He was arguing with his inner demon, trying to supress the rage and hatred that was trying to control him. Feeling rejected, Ariya reached out her hand and squeezed the fabric of his shirt without taking another step towards him. Touching him even the smallest ways always made her feel better. Being away from him for too long made her feel like she was a dying battery, needing a recharge. "I was lost, Gaara... I went out for dinner and got lost trying to find our hotel."

_"She just happened to end up at Uchiha Sasuke's house? The boy she has been asking you about for a week now... What a coincidence."_

Gaara looked into her eyes solemnly, wondering if he was really cursed to be unloved. In the back of his mind he could hear Shukaku's voice, telling him that it was only a matter of time until Ariya left him. The thoughts disappeared as Ariya leaned forward and kissed Gaara sweetly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back with a small smile. He seemed to relax, an they began walking home.

"Gaara... Have I upset you?" Ariya murmured, looking at her feet.

"You are the best part of my life Ariya," Gaara whispered in her ear, as they walked."I'm sorry for the way I have been acting, it's not your fault." He knew it was wrong to listen to the voice his head. Still, trying to relax was hard.

They entered the hotel, and Ariya quickly excused herself to go to the washroom. Gaara waited for her to return, so he could tell her some sort of excuse to leave again so that he could calm Shukuku. But when Ariya walked out, every thought abandoned his mind. She was wearing a sexy transparent negligee, posing seductively in the door frame. Gaara was starting the Chunnin exam first thing tomorrow morning, and Ariya wanted her time with him before he left. She wanted to make him feel better.  
Gaara pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, walking into the doorway. Their lips crashed together in a frenzy, Ariya's back pressed against the door frame. He picked her up eagerly, his attention absolutely absorbed by her beautiful body. With her legs straddling Gaara, she began grinding her hips against his. Gaara's hands groped every inch of her perfect body, while he kissed her chest and neck through her sexy lingerie. They were both going crazy with lust, and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"You look ravishing," Gaara purred, sliding his hand between her creamy thighs. Excitement coursed through Ariya's veins at his touch. When he felt how wet she was for him, he bit his lip with anticipation. His cock was rock solid the moment he saw her in that skimpy dress. Ariya fidgeted with Gaara's belt, having a difficult time in such an awkward position. When she finally untied it, his pants fell to his ankles and he kicked them off. Gaara couldn't hold himself back, and rammed his swollen cock into her.

"Ahhh! Gaara!" Ariya moaned, being pushed roughly against the door frame with each thrust.  
Gaara held Ariya's hips firmly and leaned back against the door frame, with his feet against the the opposite frame (making a |/| shape in the door). Ariya straddled Gaara's hips, her hands grasped the top of the door frame for extra support. Using her arms supported by the door frame and her thighs against Gaara, Ariya began to take control of the thrusting. Ariya easily lifted herself up and dropped her hips against Gaara's vigorously. Gaara moaned, watching Ariya do all the work through a lustful haze . Ariya melted into a pool of moans, arching her back and curling her toes. Gaara smiled, enjoying his view of her sexy face and bouncing chest. She ground against Gaara's hips rhythmically. Taking control made Ariya feel powerful and sexy. All of Gaara's panting and sexy expressions were thanks to her, and the control drove her crazy. Most of all, she felt connected to him and that was her favorite feeling. . Gaara's hands were free now, one to squeeze Ariya's ass and the other to pull her fiery red hair.

"Ah... ahhh! ah! Garra!" She moaned loudly. Gaara's pulling her head up by her hair, so that he could watch her. Ariya was getting close to orgasm. One of Gaara's hands slid forward and started rubbing her clitoris in small circles. He could feel her clitoris harden like a small pearl under his wet fingers. As she orgasmed on top of him, her inner muscles clenched against Gaara so strongly that he couldn't move himself inside of her if he tried. Gaara's hot seed exploded inside of her. He moaned her name loudly, pulling her face to his. They kissed madly. He slid down in the door frame so that they were sitting together, Ariya on straddling him and panting. He looked down at her happy satisfied face, and felt peaceful for the first time today.

"I don't want to be without you tomorrow, Gaara..." Ariya confessed, kissing his salty neck and lifting herself off of him. Thick creamy fluid slid down her thigh as she walked to the bed in the room.

"Stay awake with me tonight...?" Gaara requested sheepishly, closing his hand around hers and pulling her out of the bed. The feelings of blood lust and madness had disappeared completely with her.

"Mmm... Alright, my love." Ariya cooed, stealing one last glance at the cozy warm bed that she wouldn't get to enjoy tonight. They spent the night talking, training and exploring Konoha. Ariya told Gaara how much she loved Konoha, and how she wondered what life would be like if she had grown up here instead. Gaara watched her eyes fill with excitement as she pointed out different things around the village that she had noticed while she was lost earlier. He stopped to appreciate the things she pointed out, wondering how long they would be standing if his mission was successful. He felt tempted to tell her about the upcoming mission but suppressed the urge. When the sun finally did rise, they walked back to the hotel together and had breakfast with Temari and Kankuro.

"Good luck you guys!" Ariya cheered, walking them to the Exam building.

"Like we need luck!" Remarked Temari, winking at Ariya.

"Try to have fun without Gaara," Kankuro smirked, and entered the building with Temari. Ariya had gotten to know Gaara's siblings pretty well, but they were still a little formal with her. Probably because they were scared of Gaara. Ariya kissed Gaara's cheek sweetly, only to be pulled into a deep kiss.

"Goodbye, Ariya," He said sadly, after breaking the kiss.

"Goodbye for now, Gaara," Ariya murmured, realzing how much she would miss him.

"Don't have to much fun without me," Gaara murmured as he disappeared into the building.

"How could I?" Ariya answered, watching him walk away sadly. She turned to walk away too, eager to sleep. He was her best friend and lover, they were rarely seperated since the day she moved in with him. The exam was supposed to have stages, one of them involving a outdoor survival training that could last up to a week. Ariya frowned thinking about that, but Gaara had promised to complete the exam as quickly as possible.

When Ariya arrived at the hotel, she curled up in the bed and dozed off happily. Hoping to sleep the entire time Gaara was away, Ariya woke up feeling disappointed. She rolled around in the bed restlessly, trying to force her body back into sleep mode. She glanced at the window, noticing that it was dark outside. She must have slept the whole day away. A knock at the door startled her.

"I'm coming!" Ariya shouted, running to the washroom. She pulled a robe over her pajamas, rinsed her face and tied her hair into a messy bun at the back of her neck. Casting a glance at the bathroom door frame, she stalled for touch ups. When she left the washroom, she was surprised to find two sand-nin in her hotel room. There was an incredibly fat man with orange hair and a short girl.

"Um... Can I help you?" Asked Ariya tensely, looking across the room at the pouch where she kept her weapons. She felt vulnerable without Gaara.

"We have been sent to collect you. Willingly or forcefully, your choice," said the red head with a laugh.

"Stop scaring the poor girl, Jiroubou," Taunted the short girl, watching Ariya squirm nervously.

"Shut up, Tayuya!" Shouted the fat one.

"Sharingan!" Ariya quickly whispered, with a simple hand sign. Both of them looked shocked, having never heard of another Uchiha survivor.

Ariya quickly grabbed a lamp and threw it at the big guy while he was distracted. She sprinted across the room to the window. The big guy blocked it with only his arm but it slowed him down, and that was all Ariya's wanted. The short girl was faster than Ariya expected, and beat her to the window, holding a kunai. Mid step, Ariya diverted to the bed, leaping off of it and right over the short girl. Arms folded protectively infront of her, they were the first thing to make contact with the glass. Ariya shattered the glass completely, and it fell around her sparkling like snow. She landed perfectly on the ground and quickly summoned five perfect sand clones. They all darted into different establishments on the street. Jiroubou and the the girl both seperated into five clones aswell, and each seperated one to chase Ariya. When the real Ariya seperated, she ran into a bar across the street and quickly transformed into a old man and turned around. Staggering out of the bar drunkenly, the fat boy crashed into Ariya as he rushed in.  
"Watch yourself, young man!" Ariya shouted in a slurred gruff voice.  
The brash redhead, looked back at the old man muttering some profanities and continued forward. Ariya left the bar and stumbled away along the street, looking around before disappearing into sand. She reappeared on a rooftop far away and began running quickly, jumping through the shadows. She had become framilar with Konoha streets last night, when she spent hours walking around with Gaara. She desperately wished Gaara was around, as she landed in Sasuke's backyard. His house must be abandoned, he was at the Chunnin exam and his family was dead. She grabbed a nearby rock, and cracked the back window, reaching through the glass and unlocking it. Slipping in smoothly, Ariya landed in the kitchen of the house. She turned the tap and ran warm water over her arms, picking out small peices of glass. Small wimpers escaped her mouth and her eyes started to burn. Gaara could be gone for a whole week, and with these people after her she felt vulnerable. Why did they want her? Shakily, she opened a few cabinate doors until she found a glass. Filling it will cool water, Ariya began drinking it to calm herself down.  
"If you want something done properly, you have to do it yourself..." A creepy voice whispered behind Ariya.  
Ariya gasped, dropping her glass. It shattered on the floor as she turned around. She couldn't see who was in the house with her, but as she reached for the knife rack, an odd slithering sensation worked its way from her ankle to her thigh. Ariya screamed and slapped at the snake, only making it bite her harder. The snake was full of a toxic venom that made it's prey lose conciousness for a few hours, so that it could be devoured. Ariya's vision blurred, and she began to stumble forward, faintly aware of glass stabbing into her bare feet.  
"G...Gaara..." She whispered, feeling weak. Her legs felt wobbly and she reached her arms out desperately, wishing Gaara would catch her. Her fingers did find a man's chest, and he scooped her up into his arms swiftly.  
"Would you look at those beautiful eyes? Relax my pet, I won't hurt you... yet," His voice sent shivers through Ariya and she tried to struggle but her limbs felt heavy and hard to control. She tried to see his face but her vision had gone blurry. She fought as long as she could to stay awake but fainted as Orochimaru left the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Devoured Whole

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It won't seem like it, but I tried to de-sex this chapter! I took out a lot of details, and if you would like to read the full version you can find it on Adult Fan Fiction under the same name. Or here:  
{ ?no=600105328&chapter=1}

Thank you to xverdant for the inspirational review! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope I didn't break any hearts. Should have another chapter up in a couple of days!

* * *

Ariya woke up in a small dark room, to the sound of dripping water. A steady sound that Ariya couldn't identify haunted the room, it sounded like a balloon with a leak. When she tried to move her body, she realized her hands were bound. Her left thigh ached badly, and as she reached down she felt a thin layer of bandaging. Someone had taken off her robe, and she was wearing small pink pajama shorts with glittered stripes and a black silk top. From living in the dessert, Ariya usually wore skimpy pajamas to escape the heat. Unfortunately, it was a bad choice for today.

From the leaky pipes, absence of light and the cold concrete floor, Ariya figured she must be in a basement. She sat up with extreme effort, her body still feeling quite resistant. The toxin that had been used to make her lose consciousness was still in her system, keeping her body weak. Pulling her back up against a wall, Ariya pulled her knees up and glared forward. The feeling of helplessness that consumed her was followed by frustration and rage. Ariya snapped out of her sulk with a terrible realization. She had identified the queer noise, her heart skipped a beat as she realized her room was infested with snakes.

Ariya sat alone in the room for what felt like eternity, listening to the sound of slithering. Her body pressed against the wall as much as was possible, futilely trying escape the snakes. She explored the room to no avail. Feeling weak and dizzy, she was forced to sit down. Sometimes the snakes rubbed against her body, but they never bit. She missed the sun and the feeling of warm sand against her feet. To console herself, her thoughts focused on Gaara and their home in the Sand Village Eventually she heard footsteps approach and the squeak of the rusty door hinges as someone entered.

"Ah... You are finally awake, my pet," A very tall man sauntered in. He was pale with long black hair and sharp purple markings around his yellow eyes. The snakes seemed to clear a path for the man. Ariya folder her arms over her knees, resting her head on them and looking away from the man. He radiated darkness, and Ariya was trying not to show it but she felt intimidated. "Oh, you're cross with me?" Orochimaru teased, getting on his knee in front of the girl to get a closer inspection of his prize. The way she curled into the fetal position in the corner of the room, he couldn't help but think of a tasty mouse when he saw her. He could smell her fear, and he loved it. He reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. She resembled Sasuke a little, but very distantly. She had dark smokey looking eyes, furious red hair and brilliant pink lips. He wanted to bite those pouting lips.

"Why am I here?" Ariya hissed, uncomfortable with the intimidating man's closeness.

"Allow me to check your leg wound for infection and I will tell you... " Ariya tensed, wishing the man would leave her alone. "My snakes can be so cruel..." His voice was smooth and deep, swimming with threatening undertones. He let go of her face and placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs wide. Ariya tensed moving her bound hands in front of her barely covered nether regions.

"H-hey!" Ariya gasped, not managing to hold back a blush. She felt very exposed in her tiny and very thin pajama shorts, she hadn't worn any underwear with her pajamas. No man had ever touched her besides Gaara, and that's the way she intended to keep things. He smirked at her shy reaction and began unwrapping the bandages on her thigh, letting his hands rub against her skin more than was necessary. He found her nervousness thrilling.

"Well, Ariya... The Sand Village has made a deal with myself... You could say that Gaara is getting resistant to fulfill his end of the bargain so, I needed some leverage... But then I discovered your gift." He said, stopping to look into her frightened crimson eyes. Orochimaru's informant, Kabuto, had informed him that he over heard Gaara's team in the Forest of Death. Gaara was expressing his reluctance to destroy the Konoha, having attained a new appreciation for it. Orochimaru had then decided that it was time to invest in some collateral against the Gaara. Originally she was nothing to him, but when he noticed she was an Uchiha some of his plans changed. Now, she had the potential to be a pawn in his games.

"What mission...?" Ariya mumbled confused, gasping in pain when Orochimaru removed the bandages that had stuck to her skin with died blood. Orochimaru stared at her face, examining her full lips and dark eyes. Her gasp of pain aroused him a little bit.

"Gaara didn't inform you? Maybe I over estimated your relationship," He wondered aloud, specifically to hurt her feelings. "He is on a mission to assist in the total destruction of Konoha! I am going to destroy this village, and raise it in my image," Orochimaru announced, drinking in her shocked expression hungrily. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, stretching long enough to reach Ariya's thigh. She tried to back away, but was already against a wall. His warm tongue licked her thigh where the snake had bitten her. In another long lick, his tongue went uncomfortably close to Ariya's panties and she closed her legs tightly. This man was repulsively slimy... She could feel evil chakra seeping out of him. Her head was spinning, how could Gaara be planning to destroy Konoha? Why would he keep it a secret? She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Orochimaru's thumb running over her bottom lip.

"You're so soft, Ariya..." Orochimaru purred, enjoying the distraught look on Ariya's face.

"Please don't do that!" Ariya demanded, standing up and walking away from him defensively.

"Hm... You're a shy one, aren't you? I'm going to enjoy this..." Orochimaru mused, standing up and walking towards the girl. "I wasn't going to do this... but you're a prize. Ariya. You're beautiful and rare... and I need to possess you." He knew from the moment he saw her eyes, that he needed to mark her. Originally, he had been planning to hold her until Gaara filled his side of the deal... and then he would hand her back or kill her, whichever was more convenient. Orochimaru lifted his hand in a sharp gesture and a couple of snakes struck at Ariya.

"Ahh!" Ariya shouted, as a snake bit into her thigh and another bit her breast. Stumbling in pain, Ariya tripped over a pile of snakes behind her. She fell into a swarm of snakes. They coiled around her wrists and ankles, seeming to carry out Orochimaru's bidding naturally. The venom in the snakes Orochimaru commanded was a very strong aphrodisiac. Usually one bite was enough, but Orochimaru wanted Ariya to fall apart. He needed to break this composed shy girl, so that he could tame her. Ariya's body was pulled by the snakes, spreading her arms and legs wide. She began to pant, her cheeks and thighs became flush while her nipples hardened with unwanted sexual arousal. Orochimaru pulled out kunai knife, and recklessly removed her shorts. His tongue slithered up her shirt and out her cleavage, twisting around the delicate fabric and ripping the shirt off of her in pieces. Ariya closed her eyes in disgrace, wondering what Gaara would think of her now.

Orochimaru stood over her, appreciating the view. She was writhing around on the floor, trying to free herself from the snakes. It was queer to still have a subject fighting back at all after two bites though, she certainly was a special one. He watched her hips thrash as he patiently removed his robe and other clothing, revealing a long throbbing erection. The head of his penis was the same shade of purple as the markings on his face. His penis was of average girth, but very long. The aphrodisiac was having visible effects; juices started to form around Ariya's spread womanhood. Orochimaru's tongue explored her body ravenously, wrapping around her extra sensitive breasts and squeezing tightly. As his tongue trailed down her abdominal area and toward her wetness.

"Please! Please stop! I love Gaara!" Ariya shouted, feeling dirty. She was so horny, part of her desperately wanted Orochimaru. Every part of her body fought desperately for her to surrender to the temptation, thoughts of Gaara were the only thing holding her back.  
Anger flashed in Orochimaru's eyes, he wasn't used to this kind of resistance. His monsterously long tongue entered the girl roughly, and she screamed loudly. His tongue began to thrust in and out of the girl. He began ravshing her uncontrollably.  
"You're delicious, my little mouse," He whispered, looking down at her eager body. He had never injected this much aphrodisiac into someone before. Her eyes were clouded over with a lustful haze. She was panting heavily and thick cream gushed out of her uncontrollably. "Look how much you want me, Ariya."  
As Orochimaru rubbed her hot pearl with his tongue, Ariya moaned loudly unable to suppress herself anymore. She looked away from Orochimaru with deep shame, and he began to fuck her with his tongue again. It twisted around inside of her, vibrating against her g-spot and she cried out loudly with pleasure. Her insides were so hot against Orochimaru's tongue. Loud moans began to fill the room. An orgasm was building up in Ariya quickly. Failing to suppress the pleasure, Ariya screamed loudly with ecstasy, accidentally shouting out Gaara's name.  
Orochimaru's entertained expression morphed into one of fury. He grabbed Ariya by the hair, and pulled her face into his. Without any restaint, be gan unleashing his sexual urges on to girl. He filled ever orifice she had, to maximum capicity.  
"I'm going to make you into a bad girl, Ariya," He grabbing her face tightly with one hand, "When I make you scream out again in ecstasy, you better cry my name. Orochimaru." And with that, he pushed her face down into his lap again.  
Orochimaru lifted her head up to his, pulling her up by hair painfully. Pain and pleasure were starting to blur together, and Ariya couldn't stop a small moan from escaping her as she stared into Orochimaru's yellow eyes. His gaze fell from her eyes to her lips, and Ariya's breath jumped in her throat. Her heart jumped erratically, and she leaned forward and kissed him. Orochimaru smiled with satisfaction beneath her kiss. He had broken her. Pulling her hair passionately, Orochimaru pressed her face roughly against his. Forcing her mouth open with his own, their tongues wrestled together. Her body was relaxed and submissive now. Ariya moaned into his mouth, her hands holding his face. He bit into her lip roughly, and the faint taste of copper flavoured his mouth as he kissed her again. Next, he began biting and sucking her neck roughly. Ariya started to moan again, crying out his name as he bit her.

"Orochimaru..." She whimpered softly, a few tears fell off of her face out of self loathing and frustration. "I want you so badly, Orochimaru. Please!" Ariya begged, feeling completely insatiable. Orochimaru pulled her closer pressing his hard body against hers. Ariya straddled his hips, with defeat in her eyes.

"Tell me what you want," Orochimaru knew, but he wanted her to hear herself vocalize it.

"Please! Please fuck me," Ariya begged, she felt like she was going crazy and all she needed was him.

"Tell me that you want me more than Gaara, and I will give it to you," Orochimaru whispered softly in her ear. Her heart was breaking in her chest and she couldn't find the words. He began to tease her body, trying to break her resolve. She held herself back as long as she could, but the pressure was more than anyone could handle and eventually she gave in to her desires.

"I want you more than Gaara's!"  
He plunged himself into her hot depths again. He started slowly and then began to thrust at a steady pace, watching her slutty faces as he fucked her. Ariya hips rode against Orochimaru's fervidly.

" You're the most beautiful creature I've ever fucked..."

He laid her on a pile of snakes. Snakes began moving quickly, sensing Orochimaru's desires. They wrapped around Ariya's body, slithering between her toes and squeezing her fat breasts. He contiued the assault and Ariya orgasmed so many times she lost count.  
"OROCHIMARU!" She screamed loudly with another orgasm, as he filled her last orifice with semen. His tingue released her, and she collapsed onto the ground, slipping him out of her in the process. She was barely conscious. Orochmaru stared in satisfaction at the broken mess of a girl laying infront of him.  
"Now for my favorite part, Ariya..." And with that, he pulled apart her thighs and lowered his head. He kissed her inner thigh lightly, before viciously sinking sharp fangs into her bruised flesh. Searing pain ripped through Ariya, greater than any pain she had felt in her lifetime. She screamed loudly, but still couldn't find the strength to move her body to fight back. He lifted his head to examine his curse mark, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, as she stared into nothingness blankly. She had fainted from physical exhaustion. He laughed loudly as he put on his clothes. This was the most funnest thing he had done in a long time. Maybe he would find her again someday for a repeat, but he had a mission to return to. He stared at her broken form for awhile, appreciating her destruction. A knock on the door pulled him back into reality.

"Come in!" Orochimaru barked, wondering who on earth would disturb him. The door jingled as the key was inserted, and then it opened to reveal Kabuto. He wondered in casually but stopped when he witnessed the scene.

"You have finished the exam already, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, straightening out his belt. Kabuto looked at the naked young girl on the ground, covered in bruises and sexual fluids.

"Um... uh, yes, I have. The forest stage is completed and a preliminary tournament stage is beginning. Afterwards, they are planning on a month long hiatus before the official tournament," Kabuto reported, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, excellent... " Orochimaru said as he exited the room.

"What should I do with this girl?" Kabuto stared at the girl, wanting to provide medical attention. He decided to follow Orochimaru.

"Just throw her outside somewhere, and let the leaf village take care of her," Orochimaru was done with her body, for now. "Now tell me how Sasuke is reacting to my curse mark..." 


	6. Chapter 6 Hello, Hello!

When Gaara finished the forest challenge of the Chunnin exam, he was told to wait for every other team to return before he could leave. Furious with impatience, he waited an extra few days for the last team to arrive. It was then announced that all of the survivors would enter into a preliminary tournament. The fights were quite interesting, it allowed him to access the abilities of his future opponents. He was placed against a fighter named Rock Lee. Rock Lee was insanely fast, and was the second ninja to ever contact a strike to Gaara. Ariya was the first. If Gaara didn't have his sand gourd to protect him subconsciously, he may have lost the battle. He crushed Lee's arm and leg in his sand coffin, knocking him out and ending the battle. It was the most challenging fight he had participated in so far. He felt exhaustion and pain for the first time in his life, but nothing compared to the stab in his chest when he was told Ariya was being hospitalized. When Gaara's team returned to the hotel to reunite with Ariya, he was met by two ANBU instead.

"We are here to deliver a message. Your comrade, Ariya, was found in a local forest by our security patrol. She was unconscious, and in need of urgent medical attention. We relocated her to the Konoha hospital," One ANBU explained, in a very formal and measured voice.

"What happened to her?!" Gaara shouted. His hand clutched his temple, the way it always did when he felt like he might lose control. Regret flooded his soul. He shouldn't have left her alone. Temari and Kankuro became tense, knowing that Ariya could send Gaara over the edge. If he became a demon here and went on a rampage, there would be nothing that they could do to control him.  
"This is all the information we have. If you go to the hospital, the medical ninja will be able to tell you more. She is in the recovery wing. We will escort you,"

When they arrived at the recovery wing, Gaara's expression looked murderous. The nurse seem flustered and mumbled, "Please follow me, sir," She entered a private room with the young boy. Temari and Kankuro, who were following close behind, stopped outside the door to wait. The room they entered was not Ariya's room, it was a viewing room. There was a table with chairs, and a big glass window that revealed Ariya's room.

"Ariya..." Gaara whispered breathlessly, when he finally saw her. A week apart was far too long for him. He approached the window, examining Ariya's situation.

Ariya was sitting against the bed frame with a blanket wrapped around herself comfortingly. Tortured eyes glared out of her cocoon, towards a nurse that was questioning her in the room. The nurse was giving Ariya a psychiatric evaluation, and was asking painful questions that forced Ariya to recall the situation. It appeared that Ariya could not see Gaara watching, in her room the window must be disguised as a mirror.

"I don't want to think about that anymore!" Ariya snapped, with tears of frustration burning down her pale cheeks. Since she had woken up, the medical ninja had been poking at her, examining her and asking her thousands of uncomfortable questions. All she wanted was to go home, crawl into bed and cry. "Please, allow me to go home!"

"We cannot do that until the hospital decides that it is safe to release you," The nurse explained for the thousandth time.

"Where is Gaara?" Ariya wept, hiding her face in her knees. She knew that he would come and save her from this. Half of her never wanted to see Gaara again. Disgraced and shamed, she didn't want him to witness her failure. The other half of her needed to see Gaara. He was the only person who she felt could ever make her happy again. He was the other half of her soul, and she was incomplete without him. When Gaara held her, she felt invulnerable. If she was going to get through this, she needed Gaara.

Gaara's fists clenched as he watched the scene before him. There was a microphone in the room, that carried sound into this private viewing room. The way she called his name made him want to break down the glass and hold her. Her voice was frail and desperate. He had only heard her speak like that once, and that was when he decided to take her home with him and off the streets.

"Bring me to her!" Gaara snapped. Her pain was contagious, and he needed to help her.

"Before we do that, you should examine the report of her injuries." The med-nin cautiously explained, placing a folder in front of Gaara. "I will give you some privacy," The med-nin bowed respectfully and exited the room so that Gaara was alone.

Gaara spread the folder in his hands. First was a profile on Ariya, Gaara was surprised to see "Uchiha" as her last name. Ariya must have been desperate to reveal her Sharingan. Part of him was afraid to turn the page and view in incident report, but he needed to know. His chest tightened as the words "Rape", "Brutalized" and "Capture" seemed to jump out at him. Blood abandoned his face and his mouth went dry as he finished the report. There were more pages, about ten. They were all photos. Thighs that were only known to Gaara as perfect and loving, were now marred with bites, bruises and a strange foreign marking. Her beautiful breasts were full of purple bruises and what appeared to be snake bites. Her wrists were covered in painful red welts, and there was a photo of her bloody scalp where some hair appeared to be torn away. Some of her bruises were shaped like hands. Last, there was a photo of her face. What really struck Gaara was her eyes. Defeat and pain were all he could see in them. Even when she had suffered in the Sand Village streets, she had never looked like this.

Gaara felt himself vomiting in the corner of the room before he knew what was happening. He threw the folder across the room, unable to touch it any longer. It opened in the air, and pages floated down. They scattered on the floor, and Gaara backed away from them with agony.

_"This is your fault, Gaara. You brought her to this village, you agreed to work with Orochimaru..."_

Distress was morphing into madness inside of Gaara. He pressed his forehead to the glass window, and placed his hand over Ariya's image. Biting his lip to hold himself together, tears began. Gaara had not cried in years, and didn't know that he still could. He could not stop the tears from falling. Shukaku was right. Ariya's suffering was entirely his fault. Wretchedness haunted him, and he had exposed Ariya. To only way to stop her torment was to remove himself from her life. He took one last long look at her, wishing he could say goodbye but he didn't know how he could ever face her again. "I am so sorry, Ariya," He whispered into the window, fogging the glass.

Miserably, Gaara disappeared from the room in a cloud of sand. He reappeared outside the hospital and began walking to the Hokage's office. Temari and Kankuro, who were sitting on the hospital stairs patiently, spotted Gaara and began to follow him. Gaara walked into the building, and was escorted into the Hokage's office by a special team of ANBU. They considered him too dangerous to enter alone.

"Gaara of the Sand... What brings you to my office today?" Asked the fourth Hokage, sitting at his desk with piles of paperwork in front of him. He found himself quite curious. Gaara looked different to him now than when he had entered the village. Still composed and stoic, but the Hokage thought he could see a deep sadness in the boy now.  
"I am here to talk to you about Orochimaru," Gaara announced coldly, folding his arms over his chest. The Hokage raised his hand and dismissed the ANBU from the room. The Hokage was the greatest ninja in Konoha, he was safe on his own.

"Please take a seat, Gaara." The Hokage said, in a serious tone with a gesture to the seat in front of his desk.

Gaara remained standing with his arms crossed, but began talking. He told the Hokage the few things that he knew about Orochimaru's plan to overthrow Konoha. He apologized for the Sand Village's involvement, and asked for a pardon. The Hokage granted forgiveness, but inquired why Gaara would reveal such things.

"I have a request," Gaara answered simply, knowing he was wrong to ask something of this great man that he had betrayed.

"Very well then, tell me," The Hokage replied, folding his hands together.

"Please, accept her into your village," Gaara placed Ariya's paperwork on the Hokage's desk. The Hokage looked up at Gaara curiously. He knew what happened to the poor girl, but he did not know why Gaara would choose to do something like this. It was not his place to ask though. Ariya was an Uchiha, originally from Konoha. She would be an asset to the village, and possess great knowledge of the Sand Village. That might be of use, if the Sand Village betrayed Konoha again.

"I will accept her into my village, Gaara," Announced the Hokage, standing up to dismiss Gaara. Gaara's gaze fell to the paperwork and lingered there for a moment, before he disappeared from the office in a tornado of sand.

Gaara reappeared in the street outside of the Town Hall. Kankuro and Temari ran to his side. As he walked, they followed silently. Once they reached the edge of the village, Kankuro asked, "What about Ariya...? Are we leaving her?"

Gaara turned around quickly, and stuck Kankuro in the face. Kankuro's body flew into into a near by tree and Temari ran to him. "Are you alright?!" She cried out, but Kankuro lifted himself up from the ground stubbornly. It hurt a great deal, but he ultimately; he was fine. He stared at Gaara bewildered, confused about what he had done to deserve such force.

"Never say her name again, or next time I will kill you!" Gaara commanded, losing his temper. He began walking, heading toward the Sand Village. He never allowed himself to look back, worried that he might change his mind.

...

The first three days Ariya spent in the hospital were spent in solitary. Classified as a danger to herself and others, Ariya cried alone for a very long time. They had taken her into a private area and sealed Orochimaru's curse mark with a mark of their own. It was extremely painful, Ariya fainted and was returned to her room. Hopelessness haunted her she struggled greatly to heal the wounds in her violated heart. She was traumatized, and would cry and fight the nurses constantly. Until one day, when she realized that the medical staff was not her enemy, they were only trying to help her. Orochimaru was the enemy. She calmed down towards the med-nin, only freaking out when they touched her. No one was allowed to touch her.

After a few days of decent behaviour, Ariya was relocated to the recovery ward. Med-nin examined her twice a day, and every afternoon she had a psychological evaluation. She knew all of the nurses in the recovery ward by name. With supervision, she was allowed to walk around. When she asked about Gaara, no one would answer her questions. Deciding to stop, Ariya knew Gaara would come retrieve her when he was could. The food they provided was terrible! Ariya was accustom the to immensely flavorful and spicy desert cuisine, the dry tasteless food they forced her to eat made her want to run away. Luckily, Naruto started bringing her ramen once he realized that she was hospitalized. In fact, he was entering her room now with a fresh bowl.

"Ariya~!" He shouted, with a big entrance. The delicious smell of noodles filled the room.

"Hello Naruto!" Ariya found it hard to smile lately, but being around Naruto made it easier. He had such a contagious positive energy. "Thank you so much for the ramen, I am so grateful,"  
"No problem!" Naruto exclaimed, slouching at the foot of her bed with exhaustion. "Ugh! Training was terrible today! I tried so hard to learn this stupid toad summoning jutsu, but all I can summon are tad poles!"

"You can do it, Naruto. You're the best ninja in Konoha," She repeated what he said to her weeks ago at the ramen shop. He beamed with the encouragement.  
"Did you ever find that friend of yours?" Ariya asked, digging in to the ramen. He had accidentally discovered her at the hospital while searching for a boy named Rock Lee.  
"I did," Naruto sighed, "He's not doing well, he can probably never fight again..."

"Oh..." Ariya mumbled through a mouth full of ramen. "I'm sorry, Naruto,"

"When are you getting out of here?" Naruto asked, with a new found vigor.

"I don't know, the nurses won't tell me much..." Ariya sulked, curling up in her blanket.

"So... Why are you here again?" Naruto inquired, staring at the half empty ramen bowl on her end table. "Did Gaara break up with you?" A pillow hit Naruto in the face immediately. "Hey!"

"I haven't seen Gaara since the Chunnin Exams," Ariya replied, ignoring his first question. She handed him the noodle bowl and snuggled into her pillow.

"You're acting like a baby, Ariya! All you do is sulk around this room and cry over Gaara. You told me that you were tough, c'mon! Prove it! It's time to get over it!" Naruto shouted with exasperation, while eating her noodles. He didn't socialize enough to know when he was being rude. Ariya didn't reply, she glared forward angrily and ignored Naruto completely. Naruto finished the ramen and stood up to leave.

"I don't know what happened to you Ariya, so I can't act like I understand your pain right now... But you need to find a reason to move on!" And this that, Naruto left her room.  
He wanted to train more, so he could pass the Chunnin Exam.

When he left Ariya stood up and grumped around her room restlessly. She knew that Naruto was right, but she couldn't find the will to fix herself anymore. Gaara had been her source of hope until now, her candle in the dark, and he would not visit her. Ariya walked around the recovery ward, trying to push Naruto's words from her head. Her access was restricted, she was not allowed to leave the room.

"Will you sit on my back?" Came an eager voice from a private room.

Ariya looked in flabbergasted, there was a strange boy doing one armed push ups on the floor. He had a silly bowl hair-cut and eye brows thicker than most mustaches. One of his arms and one of his legs were heavily bandaged- but that wasn't holding him back.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Are you sure you should be exerting yourself?" Ariya asked timidly, entering the room.

"Two hundred and four... two hundred and five... Yes, I am sure! I cannot let myself get weak while I am in here!" Sweat was beading down the boy's neck. Ariya was incredibly impressed by his resolution, and realized how right Naruto really was earlier. He struggled to stand up, he used his bed frame for support. "I am Rock Lee!" He greeted her formally, with a stiff and painful bow.

"I am Aryia, it's nice to meet you!" She lowered her head politely, finding his determination motivating. Glancing up, she saw a startled face.

"Oh! You are the girl who was traveling with Gaara of the Sand?" Rock Lee remembered Gai sensai talking about her. Gai had found her in the forest a week ago and brought her to the hospital, she was never picked up by her team. Rock Lee remembered feeling sad for the girl. Ariya nodded at his question. Examining all the bouquets adorning his room, she determined that Rock Lee must be well loved.

There was a knock on the open door,"Uchiha Ariya?". A tall white haired Ninja asked, with a black mask covering the bottom of his face. Rock Lee's eyes lit up at the word 'Uchiha' and he stared at Ariya wondrously.

"Kakashi-sensai!" Lee greeted respectfully, struggling with another bow.

"Hello, Lee. How are you?" Kakashi replied with a lazy smile.

"I am recovering well, Kakashi!" Rock Lee assured, delusional. Kakashi nodded skeptically before diverting his attention to Ariya.

"I've been sent to retrieve you, Ariya," Kakashi said, placing his hand against the small of her back to guide her out of the room. He removed his hand immediately when he felt her body react to his touch. She went from relaxed to brittle in mili-seconds, she stood offensively and her chakra became violent. Ariya didn't look at Kakashi, she stared forward. She didn't see anything, she was flashing back to memories of Orochimaru- the way she always did when anyone touched her now. Her heart raced in her chest painfully, as she felt a panic attack approaching.

"It's okay, Ariya.." Kakashi spoke softly with a gentle smile, moving in front of the girl. Her eyes looked tortured and devastated, but mostly sorrowful. "Do you want to leave this hospital, Ariya?" Kakashi spoke in his most comforting voice, to defuse the bomb that was Ariya. She left the memories, and returned the the present slowly. Her watery eyes gazed up at Kakashi with shame, and she nodded. "Let's go," Kakashi left the room, with Ariya walking behind him. Rock Lee watched them go, wondering what happened to Ariya in the forest that caused such torment.

Kakashi check Ariya out of the hospital and kept a close eye on her as they walked the Konoha streets. As he walked, his mind replayed the meeting he attended last night with the Hokage.

"You want me to babysit Gaara of the Sand's girlfriend?" Kakashi had asked with an arched brow. "I have very important training with Sasuke that demands my attention right now,"

"Kakashi, you are the only ninja I see fit for this task. There is more to the girl than there appears. Her name is Ariya... Uchiha Ariya," Sarutobi exhaled a long breath of smoke from his pipe as he talked.

"Impossible...!" Kakashi muttered, "How did she survive the massacre?"

"I do not know, but you are the only ninja qualified to handle Uchihas. There is more..." Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe before saying, "She was brutalized by Orochimaru, and he marked her with his cursed seal," Kakashi was taken back by all the news, understanding why he was fit for the position now.

"I accept the duty," Kakashi said respectfully.

"Take good care of her, she is a member of the Leaf Village now," Sarutobi replied, handing Kakashi a folder containing her incident report, profile and her new house location. Kakashi bowed and disappeared from the room with the folders.

Ariya recognized the area of town that they entered, they were very close to Sasuke's house. Continuing to his street, Kakashi stopped abruptly in front of a small house.

"This will be your new home, Ariya!" He announced, walking to the front door with her by his side.

"My new home...?" Ariya asked, deeply confused. She followed Kakashi into the home, finding herself in a small comfortable den. "I already have a home,"

"Ariya..." Kakashi exhaled, realizing that no one told her yet. "You are no longer a citizen of the Sand Village. Gaara transferred your paperwork to Konoha, and your citizenship... Before he left for the Sand Village," He decided it was best to say everything at once.  
"Gaara... is gone?" Ariya asked, the words not making sense to her. "Why? Why would he leave me behind?" She sat on a stiff new couch, shocked. Potential reasons raced through her mind, but deep down she knew why he had never come. She was unworthy of him now that she was defiled, tainted and dirty. Ariya bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"He is gone, but you have been adopted into the Leaf Village now. It may be a difficult transition, but it seems you have already made some friends here. Naruto, Rock Lee... Myself!" Kakashi finished, playfully. This was a cross road, either Ariya would give up hope or she would strive for a better future.

"I'm going to give you some time to adjust, I will see you tomorrow. Behave," Kakashi turned to leave the home. Ariya had a moment, she could hear Naruto's motivational words and see Rock Lee's resolution to improve his situation. She realized that she wanted to move forward with them, and to grow stronger with them. If they could be so indestructible, so could she!

"I will try my best here, Kakashi!"


End file.
